NBCUMV/073010
July 30, 2010 NBC TO HOST SCREENINGS OF NEW CONSPIRACY THRILLER ‘THE EVENT’ FOR TOP FIVE CITIES WHO ‘DEMAND IT!’ ON EVENTFUL.COM UNIVERSAL CITY, Calif. – July 30, 2010 – After its much buzzed about world premiere at Comic-Con, NBC is offering five lucky cities or towns the chance to have an exclusive pre-broadcast screening of the new high-octane conspiracy thriller "The Event," if they simply "Demand It!" The network, who partnered with Eventful Inc. and their "Demand It!" platform, is providing fans with the opportunity to participate by logging on to http://eventful.com/theevent to demand an early screening of the pilot episode in their area. The top five cities who "Demand It!" most will win. The announcement was made by Adam Stotsky, President, NBC Entertainment Marketing. "'The Event’ premiere episode delivers the action and adventure it promises, so we are excited to share it and feed the enthusiasm generated from Comic-Con," said Stotsky. "Demand It! creates an innovative and interactive win-win opportunity for fans and the show -- what better way to spread the word." NBC will notify viewers through Facebook, Twitter, Fan It challenges, blog outreach and traditional media, as well as Eventful’s 15 million entertainment consumers. Using Eventful’s "Demand It!" platform, users will be able to easily spread the word about the screenings to their Facebook friends and Twitter followers to help generate additional buzz and get more "Demand It!" votes for their local communities. The network will hold exclusive screenings for the five cities with the highest amount of demands. All of this will help reinforce "The Event" as this Fall's most anticipated and buzzed about new shows. About "The Event": "The Event" is an emotional, high-octane conspiracy thriller that follows Sean Walker (Jason Ritter, "The Class"), an everyman who investigates the mysterious disappearance of his would-be fiancée, Leila (Sarah Roemer, "Disturbia"), and unwittingly begins to expose the biggest cover-up in U.S. history. Sean's quest will send ripples through the lives of an eclectic band of strangers, including newly elected U.S. President Elias Martinez (Golden Globe nominee Blair Underwood, "In Treatment"); Sophia Maguire (Emmy Award nominee Laura Innes, "ER"), who is the leader of a mysterious group of detainees; and Leila’s shadowy father (Scott Patterson, "Gilmore Girls").Their futures are on a collision course in a global conspiracy that could ultimately change the fate of mankind.Ian Anthony Dale ("Daybreak"), Clifton Collins, Jr. ("Star Trek"), Taylor Cole ("The Violent Kind"), Lisa Vidal ("The Division"), Bill Smitrovich ("The Practice") and Emmy winner Željko Ivanek (“Damages”) also star in the ensemble drama. “The Event” is a production of Universal Media Studios and Steve Stark Productions. Evan Katz ("24") serves as executive producer/showrunner; Steve Stark (“Medium,” “Facing Kate”) serves as executive producer; Jeffrey Reiner (NBC’s “Friday Night Lights,” “Trauma”) is director/executive producer, and Nick Wauters ("The 4400," "Eureka") is creator/co-executive producer. About Eventful, Inc.: San Diego-based Eventful, Inc., provides the leading service for discovering, sharing, promoting and creating local events throughout the world. Eventful’s community of users enjoys the world’s largest selection of local events, from concerts and sports to singles events and kids’ activities. Eventful provides multi-platform services to its users via www.eventful.com, e-mail programs, mobile applications and content distributed through widgets and apps. Eventful’s unique Demand it! service empowers consumers to influence the location and content of events and entertainment including concerts, movie releases and broadcast radio and television content. Tens of thousands of performers use Eventful Demand to connect with their fans and determine where to tour. Visit Eventful at http://www.eventful.com. MEDIA CONTACTS: Lesley Cerwin, 818-777-2888, Lesley.Cerwin@nbcuni.com Catherine Lieu, 858-461-3769, Cat@eventful.com Category:Press Release